What If
by Indiana Joanna
Summary: Identity Crisis Would've Occurred Differently?
1. The Turning Point

_What If Identity Crisis Would've Occurred Differently?_

* * *

Author: Indiana Joanna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't and I will NEVER own_ The Spectacular Spider-Man_

Spoilers: Identity Crisis

Synopsis: The title says it all.

AN:The story won't start with the Watcher's babbling, It will just start from the scene where Venom is fighting Spider-Man in front of Midtown High. Instead of the fight. (which is in the episode) this will occur. The story was inspired by Spider-Man's unmasking in _Civil War 2_

* * *

…..

Chapter 1: The Turning Point

…..

Venom webbed up Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man on the wall. Spider-Man struggled escaping the sticky black web, but it was useless, the webs were too strong.

''What's the matter, Parker? Caught in the webs?'' Eddie Brock AKA Venom taunted. ''Let's show the public the REAL you,'' Venom maniacally laughed reaching Spidey's mask.

The reporters were everywhere, trying to get every detail of the fight, especially now with the recent information that Peter Parker_ might be_ Spider-Man.

''Eddie, don't do it! You'll put innocent lives in danger!'' Spider-Man tried explaining to Eddie.

''Oooh, but what fun would that be?'' Venom laughed again trying to reach the mask. Spider-Man was desperate. He struggled trying to avoid Venom's hand but Venom was too quick, and with a stroke he lifted Spider-Man's mask revealing us the one and only PETER PARKER.

''Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Peter Parker is indeed Spider-Man!'' the reporter announced.

Peter felt like a helpless puppy. What will it happen now, with his identity being revealed to the _world_?

'What will happen to Aunt May, and my friends? They will be targeted by every villain I fought!' Peter thought.

''Have fun, _Spider-Man_!'' Venom evilly said, leaving the unmasking scene.

''I swear, Venom, you're gonna pay for this!'' Peter furiously shouted. 'He did it. He destroyed my life.' Peter stated in his mind.

''Mr. Parker, is it true you had an affair with the _**Black Cat**_?'' A reporter asked. Peter hasn't realized, that while he was trying to wake up from this nightmare, reporters have surrounded him.

Somehow, Peter broke the webs. 'Irony,' he thought darkly. And swung away from the reporters....

What will happen next?

* * *

Small Preview from _Chapter 2: Reactions _

''Not in a million years! Puny Parker can't be Spider-Man!''

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Reactions

_What If Identity Crisis Would've Occurred Differently?_

* * *

Author: Indiana Joanna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't and I will NEVER own_ The Spectacular Spider-Man_

Spoilers: Identity Crisis

Synopsis: The title says it all.

* * *

......

Chapter 2: Reactions

......

AN: At this time, Liz is Peter's girlfriend, Gloria is Kenny's girlfriend, and Sally is Rand's girlfriend. Am I right?

''Hey, Flash. Can you bring us some cocoas?'' Liz asked Flash.

''Two hot Cocoa-late coming right now!'' Flash cheerfully announced.

The gang, consisting of Liz, Sally, Gloria, Kenny, Rand, and Flash have all gathered at the Coffee Bean.

''So, does someone have some juicy gossips?'' Sally asked like a hungry wolf looking for food and rubbed her hands evilly.

''Nope.'' Liz said.

''Everything is calm,'' added Gloria dully.

''Oh come on! What's life without some some super-mega-juicy scandals?!'' Sally nervously asked.

''Relax, S. Just enjoy the company,'' Rand said.

Silence.

''Who won last week's match?'' Kenny asked trying to start a conversation.

Again, silence.

''Aaaargh! This is driving me crazy! There's nothing to talk about!'' Sally shouted putting her hands on her head.

Well it was the true thing. There wasn't anything to talk about. Until...

'....Yes, the infamous Venom just recently unmasked Spider-Man...''

Hearing these words everyone turned around to see the TV screen.

''I brought the cocoas!!'' Flash said with a big smile.

''Shh!'' Everyone said in unison. .

''....It appears that he's the one and only Peter Benjamin Parker, a student of Midtown High...''

''I guess you now have your gossip, Sally.'' Gloria said not taking her eyes off the screen.

''WHHHHAAAT?!'' Sally roared like a lion.

Everyone had the same reaction.

''That's how he got the Spider-Man pictures. Dad always praised him for that,'' Rand said putting two-and-two together.

Kenny was speechless.

BAM! Flash dropped the mugs he was holding. ''Not in a million years! Puny Parker can't be Spider-Man!'' Flash said in disbelief, ''It gotta be a trick! Parker took Spidey's place! Yeah! That's what he did,'' Flash said trying to hide the truth.

''Petey is Spider-Man? Why didn't he tell me?'' Liz said in a hurt tone.

''Who cares?! He's a freak! He's a criminal! Haven't you read _The Daily Bugle_?!'' Sally shouted.

''Sal, The Daily Bugle feeds people lies,'' Rand contradicted Sally.

''And Petey wouldn't hurt a fly,'' Liz sweetly added.

''I wonder how he got like this,'' Kenny wondered.

''HE'S THE SAME PUNY PARKER! HE'S NOT SPIDER-MAN! IT'S ALL A HOAX!'' Flash wailed.

''Don't you see you idiot?! It's all on the TV! He _is _S-p-i-d-e-r-M-a-n!'' Sally said pointing to the TV.

Flash put his hands on the ears ''La la la la la I can't hear you!,'' he chanted and left the cafe.

''Poor Petey. I wonder if he's okay,'' Liz said in a worried tone.

* * *

**What character's reaction do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**If you don't like something about the story/chapter, please let me know about it.**


	3. Old Foes

_What If Identity Crisis Would've Occured Differently?_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't and I will never own The Spectacular Spider-Man

AN: Than you! Thank you so much for reading my story! So far I have 237 hits and 5 reviews!!! Thank you!!!!!

Answers For The Reviews:

Paycheckgurl: Yikes! I forgot Flash was there! Well, let's say in this story he went to the Coffee Bean with his friends =D

Someone: Thanks for the idea! I haven't thought about George Stacy. I think it can be a very good chapter.

gab4eva24: Thanks. And I'll try to add new chapters as fast as possible.

General Zodz & Sonar: Thanks for the suggestions =)

* * *

......

Chapter 3: Old Foes

......

**_Ryker's Island Prison_**

Ryker's isn't a normal jail for _normal_ criminals, it's a jail for super powered villains. Most of the time, these villains spend their time by making plans on how to escape it, rule the world or how to destroy Spider-Man. But today, all of these plans were put away so that they could enjoy watching a rare event.

'Ladies and gentlemen it seems that Spider-Man is being defeated by Venom,' the reporter announced.

'Way to go Venom!' Rhino cheered.

'Yeah, crush dat spider,' Sandman joined.

Ryker's only had one TV, which was in the eating hall. Every once in a while the guards let them gather together to play poker or watch TV, but with lots of precautions. Today, was one of those days, and they were lucky because on TV they showed the fight between Venom and Spider-Man.

Everyone was excited because Spider-Man was_ actually_ (and for the first time) losing the fight.

'Yo Doc, ain't you gonna join us?' Electro shouted to Otto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus who was sitting in a corner, away from the group, reading.

'My dear friend, why should I watch someone else terminating the arachnid when I can do it myself?, ' Octavius said in an intelligent manner.

'Oh, Okay, whatever you say, Doc,' Electro replied, not taking his eyes from the TV.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Venom has unmasked Spider-Man! Confirming the rumors that have been going on: Peter Parker is indeed Spider-Man!' The reporter announced excitedly.

After the reporter's announcement, the screen switched to a picture of Peter Parker, in his Spidey suit, but without the mask.

''I've been beaten by a kid?!'' Vulture growled amazed.

''He ain't gonna be no more in one piece, as soon as I finish him,' Shocker said.

''I'm gonna kill that punk!'' Rhino let out an animalistic growl and charged to the TV, thus breaking it.

''I'm gonna make him suffer for humiliating me,'' Sadman furiously said.

''Peter Parker? PETER PARKER! LIZZIE'S NERDY BOYFRIEND IS SPIDER-MAN?! IF ANYONE HURTS LIZ TO GET TO HIM, HES GONNA PAY!'' Molten Man, very very furiously shouted, so loud that you wouldve thought it was an earthquake.

Everyone had the same reaction: How could they have been beaten by a kid?

Everyone was swearing, and shouted all kind of threats to Peter Parker. They have been humiliated by a kid! Everyone was incontrollable, and the guards couldn't control them.

The only person who was calm was Otto Octavius.

''Interesting. This will make things easier,'' Otto thought aloud and got up from his seat.

''Gentlemen, I think it's time to visit Mr. Parker,'' Otto announced to the other villains.

Everyone nodded, and started knocking down the guards.

**_Later That Day Around 11 P.M._**

'Okay, so this is the plan: I'll crawl to my room, get my stuff, and then run away as far as possible, maybe somewhere in South America or Asia,' Peter re-thought his plan.

Spider-Man or Peter Parker, now, was swinging towards his home in Queens.

'Hope Aunt May is not at home, she said she was gonna go to Anna and have a cup of tea. I can't confront her with all the events going on, with my identity revealed and all that. I'll just leave her a note, saying I'm sorry. It's harsh, but I don't have any other choice.'

BAM!

Peter finished his thoughts by landing on the house's wall.

For some reason, his spider sense was buzzing, but he avoided, thinking that there's no danger, whatsoever. Peter crawled into his room, discrete, like a cat. For some reason to room was pitch black

'Hmm, I don't remember turning the lights off,' he thought suspiciously.

And then it happened. The lights turned on. The person was sitting on Peter's bed. Who was this person? It was the person Peter was scared the most to talk to, Aunt May.

Peter didn't move a muscle, he was still like a rock.

Aunt May had a mad and disappointed look on her face. Wouldn't you have the same feeling if someone you thought you trusted and had no secrets turned out to have a secret, _a big _and _dangerous one_?

''Young man,'' Aunt May said in a stern tone, like he committed the worst crime ever.

'Wow. I haven't seen Aunt May so angry, since...wait, I've _never_ seen her angry. Should I run?' Peter worriedly questioned in his mind.

'We need to talk,_**now**__,' _she continued emphasizing on the word _now_.

Peter had no escape from Aunt May's wrath. 'This is gonna be a _long_ talk,' he thought.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**XOXOXO**


	4. Every Person Has A Secret

_What If Identity Crisis Would've Occurred Differently?_

::_**Disclaimer I don't and I will never own The Spectacular Spider-Man**_::

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! The final confrontation between Peter and Aunt May! Hope you'll like it, and sorry if it's short!**

**Answers for the reviews:**

**gab4eva24: It is illogical to run away, but considering his situation... I never thought about Dock Ock meeting May, but I think's a good idea, maybe I'll add it in a chapter...**

**Kradeiz: I know I'm not a good writer, and my stories may not be ''professional'', but hey, everyone has its own writing style. Mine is simple, with a lot of dialogue and less narative (but I'll try to add more).And about the last chapter, it was a bit mixed up (I kinda forgot who was where cuz I've seen both seasons) , so maybe I'll try and change it. Oh, and Rhino couldn't had crashed throught the walls, cuz the walls are VERY thick and made with a hint of adamantium :P .Sandman couldn't just wisp away cuz the room was surrounded by some kind of plastic wall thing (like Magneto's cell in the second X-men movie), and what? He wasn't in Ryker's? Weird, I thought he was....but anyway. as I said, maybe I'll try to edit that chapter. And do the characters sound two-dimensional? I tried to do the dialogues as real as possible. Hope this answers all your questions.**

**Sonar: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Felicia: Don't worry! They will come up soon...**

**Kittyore9: Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously:**_

**_'We need to talk,now,' she continued emphasizing on the word now._**

**_Peter had no escape from Aunt May's wrath. 'This is gonna be a long talk,' he thought_**.

* * *

Chapter 4: Every Person Has A Secret

* * *

''A-Aunt May, It's not what it seems,'' Peter tried to explain.

''Young man, I think it seems exactly what's in front of me, and I know that's not a _Halloween_ costume,'' Aunt May angrily stated, pointing to Peter's costume and not taking her eyes off her nephew.

''Aunt May, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you'd get hurt,'' Peter looked at her sincerely squeezing his mask. ''Everyone close to me whom I love gets hurt ,'' he added.

''But Peter dear, why do you do it?'' Aunt May asked, her voice softening.

Peter took his eyes off Aunt May, looking away, ashamed.

''It was because of Uncle Ben's death, wasn't it?'' She answered her own question.

''Yes,'' he said, still looking away.

After a moment of silence, Peter continued, ''It's my fault that Uncle Ben's dead,'' he said in a whisper.

Aunt May was surprised.

Thus, Peter explained to Aunt May what has happened on that tragic night, the wrestling contest, the burglar, everything...

''So I learned that 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility','' he said, sighting, ''Now I live by those words.''

''Peter, you don't have to blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. It was mine,'' she said, looking down.

Now, it was Peter's turn to be shocked.

''What?'' he asked in disbelief.

''That night, I had a fight with your uncle,'' her eyes started to get wet, ''We were so mad, and-and he said he was going outside to clear his mind, to calm down. But I didn't stop him. I didn't call him to come inside to have a cup of tea, and forget everything. I let him go,'' Aunt May was literally crying.

''So Peter, you're not the only one who blames himself,'' she said in a weak voice.

Peter pulled Aunt May in a tight hug.

Peter still tried to process the words in his mind. _'Poor Aunt May, she lived with this secret for so long, it must've been painful,'_ he thought.

After a while, she broke the hug. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears.

''So Peter, how did you get these powers? I don't think anyone from your family side has superpowers'' she asked with a hint of humor.

Peter grinned, and started to explain how he got his powers, the trip, the spider bite, discovering his powers and everything that has happened so far.

**Two Hours Later**

''And now, I can't even go out in public, without reporters attacking me,'' Peter sadly said, now sitting on the bed, besides Aunt May.

''What can I do? I don't think this house will be a safe place anymore, everyone will find out I live here, '' Peter looked at his mask

Silence.

''Peter, I think I have an idea,'' Aunt May smiled.

* * *

**''**

**Next: Peter goes back to school! But he won't go as himself, well, he'll use a disguise. And maybe someone will see behind that disguise...someone that Peter loves...**

**''Peter, I know it's you''**

**''**

**Don't forget to review! I would appreciate it!**


	5. Back to School!

_What If Identity Crisis Would've Occurred Differently?_

::_**Disclaimer I don't and I will never own The Spectacular Spider-Man**_::

* * *

**A/N: Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Answers for the reviews:**

**Sero Dace: Thanks! I'll try to flesh it out a bit more.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Back to School!

* * *

''Welcome to Midtown High, Mr. Reilly,'' the principal welcomed.

''Happy to be here,'' Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man now AKA Ben Reilly replied in a slightly French (but bad) accent.

Peter greeted the principal and along with him, Aunt May did the same, and thus excited the office.

**Aunt May thought of a plan so that Peter can go back to school. She suggested that Peter should return to school, not as himself, but under a disguise and alias, so no one would recognize him. Peter had a plan on how to get the disguise, so he swung to Reed Richards AKA Mr. Fantastic to borrow something like a hologram. Richards was more than happy to lend him one (but he reminded Peter that he had to charge it every day), considering his situation. With the hologram, (it was a small device that produced a light-like image which replaced the original 'object' with a fake one, making it seem real) he could choose whatever disguise he wanted; He chose to be a blond-haired blue-eyed boy named 'Ben Reilly' (the hologram 'hided' the mole). Too bad the hologram couldn't also change your voice, so it was up to Peter to do it...**

''Okay dear, good luck on your first day as 'Ben Reilly','' Aunt May hugged Peter. Along with Peter, she also was wearing disguise, she didn't have a hologram but she wore a blonde wing with a French berret on.

''Hope the plan goes well, Aunt May, or else...,'' Peter sighed.

''Don't worry dear, as long as you keep under the alias 'Ben Reilly', a newly transferred student from France, everything will go as planned,'' Aunt May

''Thanks Aunt May your the best!'' Peter kissed May on the cheek, then he ran towards his next class , Biology.

''Don't be late for dinner!'' Aunt May called to her nephew.

''I'll try not to,'' Peter called back.

Peter was almost to Bio class, but he remembered one thing, 'Wait a minute, I'm a _new_ student I'm supposed to be _lost,' _Peter thought.

But luckily (something that's opposed to the Parker luck), small or more specifically whispers were heard at the end of the corridor, there were many of them. They were getting closer and closer...

''I deny everything, he_ can not_possibly be Spider-Man! Spidey is a cool and brave person, Puny Parker can't even catch a ball!''

''Whether he's Spider-Man or not, he's still a big N-E-R-D-''

''Guys, stop talking abou Petey, right now he must be in a horibble position''

''Wake up Liz! We _know_he's your boyfriend, but now it's your time to dump him and find another guy!''

''Sally!''

The voices were getting nearer to him. Peter recognised them. They were those of Flash, Sally, and Liz?! 'Okay I have to play _stupid_, and rely on my French accent so no one recognizes me'

''Who the heck are you?!'' Sally's voiceshouted in front of Peter.

Peter was too distracted too realise that the gang was right in front of him. They were all eyeing him suspiciously.

''I..... hmm.... Ben Reilly...I'm un new student from France,'' Peter barely said in his French-American accent. 'Please buy the story!' Peter continously begged in his mind.

''Welcome to Midtown High, dude! I'm Flash Thompson,'' Flash stretched his hand, and Peter shook it. 'Thank you,' he thought.

''And I'm Liz Allen!'' Liz cheerfully waved, and started introducing each member of the group.

''This is Rand Robertson,''

''How's it goin'?''

''Flash, whom you've already met, and she's Sally,'' Liz finished.

''Oh la la! Me likey French students,'' Sally said in giggles and jumped to hug Peter. Peter was a bit shocked, 'Okay, I've just met them as Ben, and Sally already has a crush on me! Imagine if she knows it's nerdy Parker, she'd be more dangerous than Rhino on a rampage day.'

Not only Peter was shocked, but also Flash, Rand and Liz, who would've thought that Sally could be so...nice?!

''Pardon?.'' Peter squeaked trying to break the hug.

''Sally, give the boy some space,'' Rand pulled Sally apart from Peter.

''Dude! Are there nice chicks in France?'' Flash stupidly asked.

''Uhm...''

''How long have you been here?'' Liz asked.

''Une week?'' Peter answered.

''Cute and speaks French!'' Sally giggled again and wanted to hug him again or kiss him, but Liz pulled her.

DRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG

'Saved by the bell!'

''What do you have now?'' Liz asked.

''Biologie,'' Peter again tried to do again a French accent, hopefully so no one catches him that he's was actually Peter Parker NOT Ben Reilly.

''Cool! You're with us!'' Flash said.

Peter followed the gang, pretending to be 'intrigued' and 'curious' about the school. After a while they go there.

Peter entered the class, and as before, everyone was eyeing him suspiciously, murmurs of:

''Who is he?''

''New student? No way!''

''He looks kinda cute.''

....were heard. Peter avoided them and tried not to make any eye contact with them. After a while, the teacher finally started speaking.

''Class, as you're aware of, we've got a new transferred student from France, he's name is Ben Reilly,'' Milles Warren presented Peter to the class.

''Bonjour,'' Peter awkwardly waved.

Again another set of murmurs were heard,

''Hi''

''Hello''

''Nice to meet you''

''Already back, Tiger?''

Peter's blood froze. He knew that voice, it was MJ's, Peter took a quick look at her, but she was just taking some notes, she looked like she wasn't aware of his presence. 'Weird, maybe I'm too stressed,' he thought.

''Ben, there's a free seat there, you'll be sitting next to Gwen. She'll be here in a few minutes,' Warren pointed.

''Merci beaucoup,'' Peter said and headed to his assigned seat.

'So far, so good. I just need to be careful with Gwen, she's smart. She _can _easily figure it out that I'm faking everything.'

Peter sat down. In front of him there were two students talking about the recent events. Peter kinda knew them, so he listened closely.

''Who would've thought Parker was _The Spectacular Spider-Man_? Do you think he was born that way?''

''I think he may be a mutant!''

''Figures,'' Peter smirked.

''Hi I'm Gwen Stacy, and you are....?''

Peter turned around to face Gwen. 'Oh no! Gwen!'

''Hello, je m'appelle Ben Parker and je suis from France,'' Peter introduced himself.

Gwen raised her eyebrow. 'That accent is _so not_ French and he looks familiar, VERY familiar. I'll test his 'French abillities',she thought and thus started speaking in a fluent French.

'Ah! Vous êtes français? Très bon! Bienvenue à Midtown Highl et à New York! Je suis allé à Paris, et je pense que c'est une ville merveilleuse, êtes-vous de Paris ou une autre ville de France? Sauf si vous n'êtes pas français ...*****'' Gwen finished.

Peter was dumbfounded, he hadn't understood what Gwen said 'Idiot! I forgot she took _French_ lessons! I'm so dead! I'll try and say something to throw off her suspicions'

Peter gulped and replied with a very bad accent, ''Beurre at cochon sont tres bons. J'etais une et je etais cool.******''

Gwen started laughing, so hard that she was crying.

''Quoi?'' Peter asked if he didn't know why she was laughing. She laughed even harder when she saw Peter's shocked expression.

After a while she calmed down. Gwen took off her glasses, took a tissue from her pocket, and wiped her tears.

She put her glasses on, and told Peter in a whisper, ''C'mon Peter, I know it's you!''

* * *

***You're french? Very good! Welcome to Midtown Highl and to New York! I've been to Paris, and I think it's a wonderful city, are you from Paris or another city from France? Unless you're not french...**

****Butter and pig are very good. I was one and I was cool.**

**Next: More Peter & Gwen. And does MJ know Ben Reilly is Peter Parker? Or was Peter imagining, from the stress? How will Harry react? Are the villains teaming up to destroy Peter Parker and those who he loves? **

**And soon (in one or two chapters), the chapter you've been all eagerly waiting for: JJ!**

**_Any more suggestions? What other character's reactions do you want to see in the story? Are you happy with the chapter? _**

**_Just leave a review!_**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	6. Q & A With Gwen Stacy

_What If Identity Crisis Would've Occurred Differently?_

::_**Disclaimer I don't and I will never own The Spectacular Spider-Man**_::

* * *

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading my story!!!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Question and Answers With Gwen Stacy

* * *

''Me not idea have what you say,'' Peter replied a bit panicked.

''Peter, cut the act I know it's you,'' Gwen smirked.

Peter sighed, ''Was I that bad?''

_**Class, as you know spiders belong to a group of animals called arachnids, do not confuse them with insects... **_Warens voice was heard teaching his new topic:spiders.

''Then you better not find out what you said,'' Gwen giggled. ''I never knew you liked pig and butter at the same time'' Gwen started laughing.

''Miss Stacy, may you please be quiet? Or do you have something to share with us?'' Warren asked a bit annoyed, because Gwen was interrupting his class.

''Sorry, Mr. Warren,'' Gwen replied like an innocent little girl.

''Justice has been served!'' Peter laughed really hard.

Gwen gave Peter ''The Look''. This wasn't a normal one, it was the _worst _''The Look'' anyone could ever get.

Peter _**immediately**_shut up.

…_**...**__**While the venom of a few species is dangerous to humans, scientists are now researching the use of spider venom in medicine...**_

Gwen's face expression changed into a worried one.

''How are _you, _Peter? I mean it must be horrible, you've been on the news 24/7 they will _never _give you a break, they are like dogs chasing cars.''

…_**.Birds, lizards and vertebrate animals can also be important predators of spiders... **_

Gwen looked at Peter very concerned

''They would've found out, sooner or later,'' Peter said, looking down, not wanting to meet Gwen's eyes.

''Peter, look at me, I'm your friend.''

Peter looked up, sad and terrified by the events. Gwen realized she might have been a bit too realistic concerning his current status.

''Pete, don't worry, we'll figure it out. There's always a way out,'' Gwen softly said.

Peter gave a weak smile.

''That's better.'' Gwen replied satisfied, then she remembered something and started asking lots of questions, ''By the way, how's Aunt May? Is she safe? Where are you staying-

_**...Although most spiders live for at most two years, **__**tarantulas**__** and other **__**mygalomorph**__** spiders **__**can live up to 25 years in captivity..**_

''She's safe. And we're staying at her sister's house, it's near Brooklyn. I think she still tries to cope with the fact that her nephew is The _Spectacular_ Spider-Man,'' Peter explained.

''Was it really necessary to add_ The Spectacular_? I guess your ego won't settle just for 'Spider-Man','' Gwen joked.

Peter smirked, ''Hey, talk to my manager!'

Gwen gave a small laugh.

Then silence.

Gwen blurted out, ''How _did _you become Spider-Man? You've never been the kind of guy to fight crime,'' Gwen said curious, she knew Peter almost her whole life.

_**...Their Spider silk provides a combination of lightness, strength and **__**elasticity**__** that is superior to that of synthetic materials, even nowadays scientists can not replicate this...**_

Peter gave her an annoyed look.

''No offense,'' Gwen raised her hands in defense.

Peter sighed, and let Gwen continue.

''Where you always this way or-

_**...As learned last year in our trip to the ESU labs.**_

Then something clicked in Gwen's mind.

''It was from the spider bite from the ESU trip last year, wasn't it?'' Gwen's eyes widened.

''And we have a winner!'' Peter smiled while quietly clapping.

Gwen punched him in the shoulder.

''What was that for?!'' Peter rubbed his shoulder, who knew Gwen could punch so hard?

''A. For not telling me and B. For making fun of me,'' Gwen playfully said.

Then Gwen did something unexpectedly, she kissed Peter on the cheek.

''I won't way I don't like it, but what's it for?'' Peter asked surprised by Gwen's act.

''That's an apology for thinkinf you were a coward during Doctor Connor's _incident_, in fact you went to stop him,'' Gwen whispered in Peter's ear.

''Anytime!'' Peter cheerfully said, he hasn't been in such a good mood since his identity has been revealed. Gwen always cheered him up.

Peter remembered something very crucial:Harry.

''Is Ha-''

As if Gwen read his mind, she replied without even letting Peter to finish the question.

''Well, that's what I have to talk to you about,'' Gwen said with an upset tone.

* * *

**I know, short chapter but I'll try making the next one longer!**

**Next: Spidey's villains want revenge, a sweet revenge...**

_**Don't forget to R--------E--------V--------I--------E--------W!**_


End file.
